Montana Tech conducts two NIOSH-supported training programs under a single grant. An undergraduate program leads to a B.S. degree in Occupational Safety and Health (OSH). A graduate program leads to an M.S. degree in Industrial Hygiene (IH). This application requests approval of those and a third program leading to an M.S. Industrial Hygiene, Distance Learning-Professional Track. All three programs are housed in the Safety, Health, and Industrial Hygiene Department. Seven faculty members in the Department are substantially involved in teaching and research in safety, health, and industrial hygiene. The undergraduate OSH curriculum provides a comprehensive education to develop graduates with capability for serving as exceptional safety and health professionals as well as contributing to society in general. The first two years of the program focus on foundation disciplines including general chemistry, college physics, calculus, organic chemistry, statistics, writing, and speaking. Humanities and social sciences are distributed throughout the four year curriculum. OSH courses are in the second through fourth years of the program. Of the 128 total hours in the curriculum, at least 46 credits are OSH courses. The graduate programs aim to develop exceptional IH professionals. Both programs are accreditatied by the Applied Science Accreditation Commission of ABET and have similar required courses. Notable difference are: (1) the campus program requires a thesis while the distance program culminates in a report on a significant project, and (2) the mode of delivery is different. The distance degree can be completed on-line except students must participating in a six day course on the Montana Tech campus to perform the labs associated with the course Sampling and Evaluation of Health Hazards (IH 5286). Nearly all graduates of each degree program take professional career position in occupational safety or industrial hygiene. The graduates tend to stay in the field and spend their entire career advancing the safety and health of people at work.